


love, its a beautiful thing

by aaron_dingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunk Aaron, Fluff, M/M, cute robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaron_dingle/pseuds/aaron_dingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron is drunk and robert confesses his love</p><p>hi :) this is my first fic here, i hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, its a beautiful thing

Aaron was drunk. 

Drunker than everyone else in the pub, so to put it exact, he was absolutley bladdered. 

He had started drinking early in the afternoon so really, drunk was an understatement! By 9pm he was barley able to sit, stand, walk or form a sentence. He would occasionally mumble gibberish into Roberts ear, nearly causing them both to fall over. By that point everyone knew it was definitley time to call it a night.

After several attempts of getting Aaron up the stairs, Robert settled for making him a makeshift bed on the sofa for the night. 

As he rested the drunken soul down, Aaron gripped on his boyfriends shirt. 

"Stay with me" Aaron sung the last word, making Robert smile wide at the drunken mess before him.  
"Fine but dont think im sleeping down here again" He winces at the memory of sleeping on THAT sofa. Woke up to a stiff EVERYTHING and had to miss a day of work due to the pain. Aaron knew it was an exaggeration, but enjoyed their day off together regardless.

Robert kneeled on the floor and ran his hand down Aarons blanket covered arm.  
Every so often, Aaron would open his eyes and make noises that wouldnt even make sense coming out of a toddlers mouth, only to fall back asleep again.

By 10:30pm Roberts eyes were starting to close, however he forced himself awake to say goodnight to his boyfriend.

"Look at you," He smiled down at Aaron, who was now in a deep slumber "Making me look after you like a propper boyfriend"  
Robert smiles at the concept.

"My boyfriend, Aaron Dingle" A small laugh escapes Roberts lip "Safe to say i chose the best Dingle though"   
He is more than thankful now that Aaron is a heavy sleeper, he would never say this to his sober self.

"Im so proud of you" He says, quietly,   
"How do you do it, be so selfless all the time" Robert sits, still caressing Aarons side, admiring his qualities.

"You really are the best kind of person" He should be reminded of this every day, Aaron, Robert thinks.

"To come out as strong as ever each time something knocks you back, to give everything you have and ask for nothing in return" He could list on.

"I love you Aaron," Robert knows this, he always has and will never refrain from fighting anyone who tries to deny him of this.  
"I always have and i think i always will" He stands, his legs cracking in the process.

The realisation of being inlove hits Robert a lot these days: when hes looking at aaron, thinks of Aaron, talks about Aaron. Everything comes down to Aaron. And Robert wouldnt change this for the world, he knows he'll spend his life trying to make Aaron happy and he is more than okay with this.

"Sleep tight, you little drunkard" He places a light kiss onto Aarons temple and makes sure he's fully covered and tucked in.

As he leaves the Woolpack lounge, heading for the stairs, he turns for one last look at sleeping Aaron and smiles, bigger than he ever has before.

"You changed everything".

**Author's Note:**

> ROBERT IS A BABY INLOVE


End file.
